M
by Doodling Shadows
Summary: His name was M, and that's all she knew.
1. Prologue and Clans

**This is something I pulled out from long ago. ;3**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

_Many, many uncounted New-leafs ago-_

_Paws scurried across the ground, pants causing puffs of warm air to hit the freezing cold air, forming small clouds. In their steps sprouted flames, water, plants, small landforms, and blowing wind in which carried a beautiful song. Carried in the jaws of five cats were five orbs; one red, one blue, one green, one cloudy purple, and another brownish black. _

_The cats were a dark brown tom, a grey she-cat with shaggy fur, a lithe white tom with red markings, a hairless she-cat, and a tan she-cat with slightly darker points on her feet and face. They're feet feet pounded furiously against the cold ground as it transformed in their wake. _

_Far off, many other cats swerved past the rising landforms, around the flames, through the water and plants, and had their ears blocked against the music as they raced after the cats. Their pelts mingled together, separated beautifully, and halted quickly like a well-organized group. They were slowly, but surely, gaining speed on the five cats, faces contorted with anger._

_"Oh fox-dung!" one of the chasing cats, a brown tom, cursed as a small mountain formed in front of him and he smashed his nose against its rock surface. _

_"Mouse-brain, watch where you're going!" another cat hissed, pure white fur bristling as he narrowly missed the cat. But as he spat out the last word, he fell into a deep puddle of water. "Mouse-dung!"  
_

_"Who's the Mouse-brain now?" mocked the brown tom as he leaped over the white cat. Unbalanced as he was, the tom fell face first in a patch of dirt. _

_More curses and hisses occurred and soon the flowing cats broke their rhythm, turning on each other and letting the five cats escape. _

_They scurried away, a large mountain sprouting to hide their escape route. _

_"We were able to finally get away!" triumphantly called the dark brown tom, setting down his black orb. As he rose, a scar over his left eye revealed a terrible fight he was once in, that eye no longer able to see the beautiful world around him. The one they would create. _

_"Yes, it is all thanks to you, Crashscar," the snow white and red tom bowed his head, muscles rippling noticeably under his naturally thin layer of fur. "Earth definitely helped us this time." _

_"You sure did help, Crashscar!" purred the hairless she-cat, her large blue eyes closing in happiness. "Air didn't seem to help much... besides annoying their sensitive ears..." she admitted reluctantly between a purr. _

_"Oh don't go underestimating it, Violetflower, it will have its time." wisely meowed the tan she-cat. "All life did was let them smell the roses, so we are even." _

_"There you two go.." sighed the small grey she-cat, her fur fluffed out to keep out the cold. "Both Violetflower and Petaldust are worrying about air and life again."_

_"Don't worry about it, Aquadapple. They are just expressing their love of them in their own way." the white and red tom politely whispered in her ear. He rose his head to address the rest of the cats. _

_"For now, let us make our own places and use these that we have obtained to make them great. No cat or territory will be without their special qualities. One round of seasons is no longer enough for our plain land, we must do more. Let us go, Crashscar, Violetflower, Petaldust, and Aquadapple. To our homelands." _

_"Let us go, Snowfire!" they yowled__ to the sky__ in unison. _

_The five cats bolted into the night, destinies awaiting them.  
_

_But, would anyone ever remember the last fateful two left behind?_

* * *

**Information**

On a human uninhabited island large enough to support five groups of cats easily, sat exactly in the middle of the Pacific. Large, sharply pointed rocks cover the seas around the island, preventing any boats to come near, less they are swept into the rocks, forever lost to the ocean.

The five groups of cats living there were more like self-sustaining peace camps that coexisted in harmony.

FlameClan: a large group of cats mainly consisting of Oriental shorthairs who lived in a sandy forest. Their territory is known as Blazing Forest. They harvest a plant called the Blooming Fire (a fire red rose that can only grow in FlameClan). Every New-Leaf, the Blooming Fire sprouts fire red rubies that radiate with heat.

OakClan: a forest group of cats mainly consisting of Siamese and Burmese cats who live in a huge forest, the Ancient Oak at its center (the Ancient Oak is a huge oak tree that has been there since the dawn of the five groups). Their territory is known as Oakly Woods. In the old oak's roots, every New-Leaf, is filled with emeralds.

AquaClan: A large cavern group of cats mainly consisting of grey, black, or silver long hairs who live behind a waterfall. Their territory is known as Waterfall Cave. The pool in which the water fall pools (Bubble Spring) becomes rich in sapphires every New-Leaf.

DustClan: This Clan resides in the tallest mountain (known as Black Dust Mountain) in the region harboring a group of cats mainly consisting of brown, light and dark, cats [white and stone grey are also common] who mine (A.K.A digging for gems in a tunnel) for a living. Every New-leaf, black diamonds are found in the tunnels. These night black diamonds gave the mountain its name.

SongClan: a deep and ravenous canyon in which hairless sphinxes climb with ease. This Canyon is rightfully named Singsong Canyon. Every New-Leaf, a beautiful song blows through the canyon, signaling the time in which pearl colored opals appear on the steep walls.

LostClan: Equivalent of StarClan

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**Odd Prologue, but I gave explanations of each territory and 'clan' like group, along with a summary of how they came to be. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer and a little more to add in story. **

**Mind you, this was an idea I had a long time ago, and I have long lost the papers and files I wrote it on. All I know is that I made almost forty pages in which were riddled in errors and more like a less detailed 20 chapter thing. So here I am, making a clean slate, and trying to stick with the original story. Which was pretty awesome in my opinion! :3**

**Anyhow, please Review and tell me whether or not you like the idea.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Amber Light that Rises at Dawn

**Chapter 1 is finally here! :3 Thank you to AmberyAmber for helping me create and write this beautiful story!  
**

**Now, let's get started! :D**

* * *

She squeezed through the brambly walls of the warriors den and proceeded to saunter into the clearing filled drowsy cats, her eyes squinting in the effulgent, early morning light. Arching her back and flexing her claws, her mouth opened in a large yawn, pink tongue curling between her sharp canines. Once she finished with her morning stretch, she trotted over to a flat rock poking just a tail-length from the ground. Effortlessly, she hopped onto its smooth surface. The she-cat settled down neatly on the slab, tail curling over her paws, and watched as the sun gradually climb above the leafy treetops and into the pale blue sky, shining brightly for all to see.

A few cats hurried passed, some nodding and shooting her a glance, others ignoring her completely, and a few flicking an ear and politely meowing, "Morning, Amberdawn!"

Amberdawn replied with an untypically brisk nod as her greenish-yellow eyes combed through the cats in the clearing, searching for one in particular. As she examined the clearing, Amberdawn distractedly rasped her tongue over her red-and-white pelt, smoothing out ruffles and picking out moss from her night's rest. When a few too many heartbeats passed, the young she-cat gradually lost interest in her search and turned her focus to her half-groomed pelt, eyes trained on the ginger patch of fur placed just at the base of her tail.

She wished the rest of her pelt owned the same bright hue. After all, white showed all the dirt and grime picked up from the forest, but more importantly, it stood out against the foliage like a star in the night sky when she hunted. Though, when Leaf-bare arrived and prey huddled deep within their burrows, her snowy pelt aided her. Then the red patch became the issue. If only she owned brown-and-white instead.

"Amberdawn!" a blissful yowl shattered her thoughts, and when Amberdawn realized the owner, a purr rumbled in her throat.

Before enough heartbeats allowed themselves for the ginger-and-white she-cat to push herself off her paws, a small force bowled into her side and sent her toppling off the rock with a purr of delight. Tussling with a mass of brown-and-white fur for a bit of time, Amberdawn finally allowed herself to roll onto her back and stare up at her amused attacker.

"Fine, Jadepaw, you win," Amberdawn meowed, eyes gleaming.

"My warrior ceremony is at sunhigh. Then, once I'm a warrior, I can go to the Festival of Blazing Light!" chimed the brown-and-white cat.

Amberdawn scrambled to her paws, coming face-to-face with her younger sister.

"I know, I know," Amberdawn purred as her kin attempted to herd her to where all the meetings took place, in heart of the clearing known as Flame Centre.

The clearing stretched for many fox-lengths, able to contain a mass of cats, which showed greatly useful since their clan, FlameClan, sustained many, many cats. Some cats owned the status of warriors, but about four also were titled medicine cats. It wasn't hard to support FlameClan with everybody working together, but it must've been overwhelming in the leader's mind.

As she sat there, eyes bright with cheerfulness as her sister struggled to shove her across the camp, Amberdawn recalled last New-Leaf's festival. It proved to be astounding, according to her mother, and her paws itched to experience it.

Amberdawn pushed herself up, and began to pad away, leaving Jadepaw to fall flat on her muzzle in her wake.

"Unfair," Jadepaw mumbled, twitching her nose as she drew her muzzle from the ground.

Amberdawn's ears flicked, proving that she heard her sister's comment. Slowly, she turned, eyes narrowed in fake hostility. "_Who's_ unfair?" asked the ginger-and-white she-cat, whiskers betraying her amusement.

"You are, fox-heart," Jadepaw accused, letting out a puff of air that stirred the sandy ground.

Amberdawn tossed her head into the air and snorted, "Foxes of have the heart of me, not the other way around, get your facts straight."

"Hearts aren't the only thing you and foxes have in common," she meowed, a hint of playfulness evident as Amberdawn strolled over to the apprentice. "You both have-"

With a playful whack of her paw, she sent Jadepaw back into the earth in mid-sentence, the apprentice mumbling an inaudible curse under her breath. One most likely pointed at LostClan.

"We both have strength and smarts?" Ambderdawn mused, "I'd have to agree."

Jadepaw's eyes flashed and she opened her maw, only to close it a heartbeat later when Amberdawn flicked her long tail over her face, and then resumed padding away. After a few tail-lengths, she stopped, noticing that her sister refrained from following.

She knew this game.

"You coming, mouse-brain?" she purred, glancing over her shoulder at her sister, who shook dust and sand from her brown-and-white pelt.

When Jadepaw simply raised her chin in defiance, Amberdawn let out a huff of air before trotting up to the soon-to-be warrior.

"Don't give me that look." Amberdawn's tail swished behind her. "You want to be a warrior, don't you?"

Jadepaw gazed up at her with narrowed green eyes, as if to say, "Of course, but why ask such an obvious question?"

"Well then, you have to be clean."

With those last words, Amberdawn furiously started to groom her sister's rumpled fur, toppling them both over. Within a few heartbeats, they scuffled on the ground, Ambderdawn struggling to rasp her tongue over her sister's fur, and Jadepaw mewling protests and attempting to crawl away, both of the she-cats growing filthy as sand clung to their pelts. After a while, they stopped and sprawled out, the two panting wildly with purrs rumbling between the gasps for air.

Ambderdawn raised her gaze the pale blue sky dappled with fluffy clouds, the sun peeking out behind one before completely vanishing under it. Only the light shining on the ended of it gave away the sun's positions; nearly the highest point the blazing ball of light reached.

It was almost sunhigh, and that meant Jadepaw was almost a warrior.

"Well," the ginger-and-white cat meowed in a smug, matter-of-fact tone, "Your ceremony will be in only a little bit. We have to hurry if you want to get there in time!" Before the apprentice had time to react, Ambderdawn enclosed her maw around Jadepaw's scruff in a light grip, and then playfully dragged her across the camp to the Flame Centre.

"Hey! My pelt's getting dirty!"

"No time for that; we have to get you there first. Once we get there, you may wash yourself, but I doubt anyone would notice, considering that you are _always_ dirty."

"I only was trying to copy you!"

"I'm only filthy because I spend so much time out in the forest hunting for our Clan," Amberdawn countered.

Amberdawn released Jadepaw once they reached a toppled over tree that acted as a focus to the Flame Centre, her eyes flashing in triumph when the small she-cat appeared to not have a comeback. Purring, the warrior took a step back as Jadepaw scrambled to her paws, a heartbeat later ducking and twisting her head around to groom her unkempt fur. Twitching her ears, Ambderdawn began to do the same.

Just as she finished up with rubbing her paws against her face in the final process of cleaning herself, Berrystar bounded from his den in a streak of pale ginger, not even a heartbeat passing before he lunged onto the tree, settling right between where the leafless branches spread out, and where the roots curled at the other end. He glanced down at the two, whiskers twitching slightly.

"Cats of FlameClan, join me around the Fallen Oak for a Clan assembly," the leader yowled, lashing his tail with the words.

Brown, red, lilac, black, ginger, and many other colors mixed as the cats crowded after Berrystar's call for a meeting, Amberdawn seating herself in the front row. She watched, pride flaring in her chest as Jadepaw joined to other apprentices, a light brown tom and a cream she-cat, at the foot of a tree. Jadepaw glanced blissfully over her shoulder at the warrior, green eyes glowing brighter than fire.

"I am sure you all know why you are here," his voice echoed around Flame Centre, "Today, we celebrate the milestone in which three apprentices will become warriors. Jadepaw, Heatherpaw, and Fernpaw, step forward."

"Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the FlameClan code at all costs, even if one of them is your life?" Berrystar addressed the tan tom.

"I do," the apprentice puffed out his chest, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Then, from this day onward, until you join LostClan in the Starry Meadow, you will be known as Fernshade for your courage and hunting abilities. We welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan."

After leaping down from the tree and padding up to the newly named warrior, Berrystar placed his muzzle on Fernshade's head, Fernshade pausing to lick the leader's shoulder. Not even a heartbeat later after the two withdrew, congratulating cheers arose and quickly spread around the clearing until Berrystar gave slight flick of his tail and a whip of his head when he returned to his position on the Fallen Oak.

"Heatherpaw," he meowed, blue eyes trained on the cream she-cat, who seemed especially nervous after her brother's ceremony. "Do you promise to uphold the FlameClan code at all costs, even if one of them is your life?"

"I-I d-do," she stuttered and seemed to wish for a hole to form and swallow her up, just to keep from exploding in embarrassment.

"Then, from this day onward, until you join LostClan in the Starry Meadow, you will be known as Heatherheart for your beauty and kind spirit. We welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan."

The same process for Fernshade repeated for Heatherheart, and ended the same way. Finally, he motioned for Jadepaw to come forward.

"Jadepaw, I understand you have worked extra hard to become a warrior and here you are." Berrystar dipped his head slightly to Jadepaw as she quivered with anticipation. "Do you promise to uphold the FlameClan code at all costs, even if one of them is your life?"

"I do, I do, I do!" she zealously answered.

"Then, from this day onward, until you join LostClan in the Starry Meadow, you will be known as Jadesky for your limitless bounding energy- like the never ending sky. We welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan."

Eagerly, she hopped up to the leader and flicked her tongue across Berrystar's shoulder before he could even place his muzzle atop her head.

An eruption of cheers greeted the three apprentices, after the ceremony, as they called out "Fernshade! Heatherheart! Jadesky!"

Amberdawn's already pride-filled heart swelled for newly named warrior as she yowled at the name as loud as she could. She wanted everyone to hear her sister's name, and everyone to hear that she had earned her title as a warrior after so many moons of working her tail off.

Once the cats began to return to their duties, Jadesky bounced over to Ambderdawn, still trembling with elation.

"Congratulations," Amberdawn purred, giving the young warrior a lick on her forehead.

"I can finally go to the Festival of Blazing Light!" her sister exclaimed, green eyes shining.

"This will be both of our first times," commented the ginger-and-white she-cat.

"Let's go hunting now. It will be my first duty as a warrior!" Jadesky announced, bouncing once in the air with a squeal before bounding away from the Flame Centre.

"Well, you _could_ wait for me." Amberdawn muttered under her breath.

They charged passed rows of warrior dens, the ever-growing medicine cat den, and through the exit untill dewy, tall grass tickled at their pelts and tall trees toward above. With each paw step, the grass seemed to grow taller and taller till her ears barely peeked above the tips, and she almost lost her short-legged sister in it twice.

Sunlight flashed between the rich green leaves that sprouted from the entangled branches of silver birch trees and reddish-brown cedars, the harsh light dancing as a small breeze rustled through the forest and caused the foliage to tremble. Chirping birds fell silent as the two swiftly-running warriors crashed through the undergrowth. Amberdawn's ears flicked as she noticed the lack of birdsong, slowing her pace.

"Jadesky," she called softly, "Slow down, the prey will still be there."

The newly-named warrior sped up.

Amberdawn gave an exasperated sigh and hurried along behind her sister.

In what seemed like only a few heartbeats, they rustled out of the grass and into a clearing covered in a sandy floor and abundant with vibrantly colored flowers the hue of blood.

_Roses_, Amberdawn thought, admiring their curved, scarlet petals that wrapped around the center of the flower, and the thorns and spiked leaves that poked out of the stem, _beautiful, but painful._

The sweet aroma of roses drifted with the breeze, and the two cats lifted their noses, jaw slightly agape as they inhaled, their lungs filling with the alluring fragrance. Their eyes closed in bliss as the scent amplified. Closing their eyes, they embraced the savory smells.

When they opened their eyes, a strikingly beautiful sight greeted them.

The roses were in full bloom, sparkling red rubies nestled perfectly between the folds of their fire-red petals.

Curious, they padded towards the brilliant flowers. As they entered the middle of the clearing, the aroma clouded their minds so much that Jadesky toppled over; it's sweet scent flooding her senses. Amberdawn hurried over to her sister, fuzziness fizzing in her mind, and black spotting her vision. She plopped down next to Jadesky on the sand, wobbly legs unable to support her full weight.

"I can't be… that fat," Amberdawn mumbled drowsily at her hind legs.

Her legs did not reply.

A shrill buzzing rang in her ear, like cicadas and crickets singing to the silver moon, but amplified, and a peculiar urge to wander over to the biggest rose. Amberdawn grunted as she struggled to her paws, greenish-yellow gaze weary and unfocused. Blinking her eyes and shaking her head, took one pawstep, confusion and curiosity swimming in her mind as she found herself staring at an exceptionally large rose, a massive gem glinting in its center.

_Come closer, come closer,_ the wind chanted in a soft whisper, and Amberdawn intuitively trotted even closer to the rose, her senses dulled by its sweet scent. Her ears twitched in faint acknowledgement of her sister calling out her name, her mind unable to process the urgency in Jadesky's meow.

By the time she reached the flower, her sister had already fainted from the ever growing power that the fragrance induced. But she did not notice, for something else entirely had taken over her body.

Amberdawn reached out her paw to the flower and placed it on top of the ruby. As her paw touched the smooth surface, the gem erupted in flames, blazing golden, orange and scarlet light growing higher and spreading wider, but retaining no heat. The flames danced around her until they surrounded her. The blazes flickered at her paws. It grew closer and closer until it touched her pelt.

Gasping as the flames licked across her fur, Amberdawn stifled a yowl as her insides burned agonizingly as if claws punctured her belly and tore at her guts. Her eyesight dimmed as her once green gaze flickered between an amber and green, till finally, vivid amber took reign, glowing with powerful sheen. Screeching in agony, the warrior quaked and quivered, her striking ginger splash at the base of her tail spreading farther and shifting into smoldering flares, the ginger darkening until the hue settled to a bloody red.

The flames leaped around her, almost mockingly, almost as if they enjoyed her pain.

Finally, the blazes shrank down to flickering embers, and Amberdawn collapsed in exhaustion, her eyes and pelt returning to their normal color. But the heat inside of her did not cease; it stayed deep inside her, even as she drifted into sleep.

_Amber Light that Rises at Dawn, destiny awaits you. Embrace your power and rid this scared land of its foes. Find my brethren and unite as one, for you cannot do this task_ _alone..._ a voice whispered in her eardrums, ringing over and over again until it planted itself firmly in her mind like a burr.

Once the message faded from a whisper to an inaudible mumble, and finally concluded, her dreams dissolved into the forest around her. Echoed memories of what that sleepy voice murmured to her swam in her mind, mixing in with the blissful chirping of birds that inhabited the forests.

After blinking, blurry vision clearing, Amberdawn's greenish-yellow gaze wavered around the roses and foliage, as if attempting to recall what went down before she fainted into that dream. The drowsy warrior's fur began to bristle as an unfamiliar gray tabby tom stared at her from the bushes with his alluring blue eyes. Struggling to her paws, Amberdawn hissed in warning and unsheathed her claws.

She was shocked to see his only reaction to this an amused twitch of his whiskers.

Growling and dropping into a crouch, she lashed her tail side to side and narrowed her eyes, examining his thick and smooth striped fur accented with a white chest, paws and tail-tip, and his blue eyes that gleamed with a calm but mischievous nature. Broad shoulders and muscles gave the tom a resilient and hardy appearance. Amberdawn might've called him attractive. However, what sparked curiosity within her was that no scars tainted his good looks, odd for Clan cats and rogues alike.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on FlameClan territory?" she spat the question.

"Call me M," he purred, lowering himself on to his haunches, "Amberdawn, would you fight for me?"

"Fight for you?" she repeated in a growl, eyes narrowing at the eccentric question.

"Evil forces will be rising, and we need a way to stop them," M explained casually, "And I would like you to be one of my warriors, for you have great potential to defeat these cats."

"A-are, you from _LostClan_?" Amberdawn gasped, immediately sheathing her claws.

The odd cat hesitated, but eventually nodded.

The FlameClan warrior immediately dipped her head in respect, though confusion and questions danced in her mind. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a rogue or a cat from another Clan," she quickly apologized.

M's whiskers twitched. "I chose well," the gray-and-white tabby mused, "So, will you fight for me?"

"What will happen if I do?"

"Well, you will gain powers that will constantly develop along with your body. I am confident that you will figure them out. You'll eventually have to leave and fight a great battle that might end you, but if you win, the forest shall be safe forever. As for afterwards, you may return to your old life, your sister, your family."

Her eyes widened. He really was a LostClan cat. "And if this battle _does_ end me?"

"Then you can go hunting with me in the Starry Meadows," he purred, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mm, what a nice reward for getting killed." Amberdawn flicked her ears, not wanting to deal with the severity of the situation. "Might as well kill myself right now."

"Ah, but then I would need to find another cat to replace you," he meowed, eyes twinkling mischievously.

M sure was attractive.

"I'm not sure, M," Amberdawn sighed, "I have my parents, and my sister, and my Clan to take care of. If I die…"

"Don't worry; I will be there when you need me. I will never leave my cats to die on the battlefield," M assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," M bowed his head to Amberdawn, "I won't forget you. Besides, there will be others to help you, all with their own powers to contribute."

_Others? _Amberdawn's heart leaped. She wasn't sure what was going on, but if this really was happening, then she had to go along with it.

"You will never be alone. I am sure that they will join you, for you all have the same goal; all of you have weaknesses and strengths you could use to help each other. I just have one word of advice; don't underestimate your teammates," he added.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do it," the she-cat glanced at the ground.

"I promise you on LostClan that if you do not do this, then the Clans will be destroyed," M meowed in a solemn tone, the few words causing Amberdawn's resolve to waver. "Please, Amberdawn. If you do, I'll make sure your family is okay, and lives a long and full life."

When Amberdawn didn't reply, M sighed and swished his tail over the ground.

"So?" he patiently asked.

"... I _guess_ I'll do it..." Amberdawn hesitantly agreed to his deal, shifting paws nervously, wondering if she had made the right choice. She didn't want to leave her sister, not when her parents where already lounging in the elders den. Maybe it would be okay, considering that he promised for her to see Jadesky again. M promised, so everything should be fine...

_Right?_

"Good, now return to your own world," he whispered softly, tail brushing over her face, softly shutting her eyelids. The world darkened around her, until even her senses couldn't pick up the soft breathing of M.

Once everything disappeared completely as it retreated to the back of her memories, she felt herself spiraling into another dream.

She dreamed of flames, soft and crackling around her, lulling her into a deeper, undisturbed sleep.


End file.
